


Beetlejuice Hair Color Headcanons

by EvelynParker



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Summary: This is my idea of what each color means when it shows up in Beetle boys hair, from the character portrayals and shared headcannons from other fanfics I've read.
Kudos: 8





	Beetlejuice Hair Color Headcanons

Red- Pure, unadulterated ANGER/RAGE! You piss him off enough and his eyes will start to blaze the same color!  
Orange- Only used in one fic I've read so far, apparently means curiosity/confusion.  
Yellow- Fear/Worry. More so the latter over the former from what I've read so far.  
Green- Playful/Mischievous, this one seems to be the natural/usual color, which makes sense with how adorably doofy Bright/Blumjuice seem to be.  
Blue/Purple- Sadness/Loneliness. Interchangeable according to fanfic, although purple appearing during Invisible Reprise/On the Roof, makes it seems like purple is more lonely.  
Pink- Depends. If the fic is SFW pink is usually adorable flustered embarrassment or just BJ's way of blushing, seeing as he's undead and doesn't have proper blood flow to send the color to his cheeks. If the fic is NSFW, pink usually means arousal.  
Black- I've only seen this in one fic, and heartbreaking-ly enough it was after BJ got his heart broken by the reader choosing someone else and seemingly abandoning him.


End file.
